


Headcanon: Rufus ShinRa's Restitution

by bourbonandmint (TwoCatsTailoring)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Expanded Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII), Shinra Company, World Regenesis Organization (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/bourbonandmint
Summary: Rufus and all that was left of ShinRa would have a price to pay once all was said and done. This is how I think that was managed.





	Headcanon: Rufus ShinRa's Restitution

Rufus ShinRa spoke truer words than those. But I think it is interesting, at least in how I logic out the ultimate downfall of ShinRa EPC, as to how they applied so very much to everyone. 

Rufus included.

Now, I’ll be the first to admit that there is a gap in my canon understanding because I’ve not managed to fight my way through reading all of Case of ShinRa. The translation that I’ve got access to is frequently cumbersome and really hard for me to follow as it is (I think) a twice-translated piece. 

After Advent Children, ShinRa was done. Completely done, as in I am certain that the employees who returned to ShinRa to work were, in short order, transferred to the newly founded and quickly expanding WRO in a very public transaction that clearly dissolved ShinRa Electric Power Company once and for all. 

It would be the only option for them at that point. Once it got out that the reason for the Remnants turning up in any way could link back to the Turks or to Rufus, there would be no way, no matter how much Rufus might have wanted otherwise, for ShinRa to exist publicly anymore. ShinRa money would be no good, no origination would accept it if they wished to keep their good name, and even if Rufus felt a debt to the planet he would not be permitted, by the public outcry against him and what he stood for, to take any sort of surface action to help.

This is why, even to Vincent Valentine who’s old as Methuselah, Reeve is unable to say outright who the primary financial backer of the WRO actually is. His silence is vital and Reeve himself understands this. Because I think that outside of the Turks, only Reeve could understand just what Rufus both wants and needs to do.

I conjecture that there is probably a very loud public outcry for Rufus ShinRa, his Turks, and the remaining executives from ShinRa to be punished in some legal way - brought to trial, made to pay somehow for what they put the world through. 

I also think that it never happens. Perhaps charges are brought against ShinRa EPC, but nothing comes of them and they fade into the background in light of both 1) the rebuilding of Edge and etc and 2) the rise of Omega just a year later. 

That would also be a very telling blow to the public credibility of anyone associated with ShinRa. The existence of Deepground being no real secret in terms of the Turks and several executive-level staff knowing what was going on there, once that broke over the world any chance of quick redemption was so much ash.

the outcry after that would be so loud, so vile, so insistent that Rufus and his Turks (all that remains of the once-mighty ShinRa EPC) are actually forced to pay - be punished - for what they have done. Fortunately for them, the public screams can be dulled to grumbling by the copious amount of money that is paid out, both to rebuild Edge (again) as well as aid to families and individuals impacted by the coming of Omega. 

I think, Rufus being a clever little shit, the reality of this ‘punishment’ would just be taking public what he was already doing under pseudonyms and through other people. He begins to obviously fund orphanages, school, the WRO. The impact for him is little - perhaps the checks go up five percent or something - but the reality of it is that he was writing them all along, just now everyone knows it’s him.

The populace is placated enough, Rufus 'pays’ through the nose for years, and gets a tidy little bit of fantastic PR going for the grand comeback of ShinRa, not as a power company but either in international law enforcement or even finance. And after years of good behavior and getting used to the idea of that ShinRa guy not being so bad….

Rufus finds himself right back in the position he occupied before, albeit slightly altered. He wields power and it is power that the people who once hated him are content to let him have because he has done his time.


End file.
